Magic user
A magic user is any organism with the ability to actively use or manipulate magic. Dragons :Main article: Dragon Dragons were considered to be the original users of magic. Through their pact with elves, and later the humans, their ability to use magic was transferred to other species. Their magic transcends the Ancient Language and other barriers placed by the mysterious Grey Folk, and, as such, is more powerful and inexplicable than that used by other species. Dragons used magic for flight - to presumably aid their wings in support of heavy bodies - but besides that had no true control over the magic they wrought, a prime example being the dragon Saphira repairing Isidar Mithrim. Riders By extension of their bond with a dragon, a Rider was granted the ability to * use magic * cast powerful spells outside the limits of most normal magicians. When they bonded with a dragon, a Rider received the gedwëy ignasia, which was a mark on their hand through which they channeled their power. Usage of the other hand was possible; however, it was significantly more difficult than that of the hand bearing the gedwey ignasia. See Dragon Riders. Elves Elves were considered an inherently magical race, due partially to their bond with the dragons. Thus, the magic of the elves outstrips that used by dwarves or humans, though is normally weaker than that of a mature rider and pales in comparison to that of a Dragon. Magicians Magicians were people born with a natural ability to do magic. Magicians don't require the aid of potions or spirits to complete their magic - all of their power comes from within themselves. Known magicians: The Twins, Carn Healers Some healers were magicians, witches, or wizards who could use magic to cure wounds and illnesses. It should be noted that not all healers were magic users. Spellweavers Spellweavers were powerful magicians who spent their time creating spells using their extensive knowledge of the Ancient Language. Spellweavers had to study for countless years in order to reach the point in which they were powerful enough to create spells. Because of this, most spellweavers were elves. Known spellweavers: Vándil, Blodgarm Shades A Shade was a sorcerer or sorceress who summoned a spirit or spirits that he or she couldn't control, and consequently became possessed by it or them in both mind and body, either forced or willingly (as Angela implied some people were willing to relinquish control of their bodies for greater magical power). Since only an evil spirit would welcome the opportunity to enter and control the body of a living creature, Shades were altogether vile and cruel. Nevertheless, they were also intelligent and cunning, and skilled in magic and swordplay. They had superhuman abilities, such as the ability to see as clearly at night as they could during the day. A Shade could only be killed by being stabbed through the heart; otherwise, it would merely be temporarily disembodied, and would reappear elsewhere, stronger than ever and healed. Only four people in the history of Alagaësia have ever killed a Shade and lived, and therefore been granted the title "Shadeslayer." Some of these few were Eragon, who killed Durza with some help from Arya during the Battle under Farthen Dûr, and Arya, who stabbed Varaug in the heart with some help from Eragon during the Siege of Feinster. Known Shades: Durza, Varaug Known Shadeslayers: Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya Dröttningu, Laetri the Elf, Irnstad the Rider Sorcerers and Sorceresses Sorcerers received their magical power through the summoning and controlling of spirits. If a sorcerer summoned a spirit or spirits which were too powerful for them to control, the spirits would possess them, and the sorcerer would become a Shade. 'Known sorcerers and sorceresses: Haeg, Trianna, Carsaib ' Witches and Wizards , a witch.]] Witches and wizards receive their magical powers through the concoction of various potions and elixirs. Witches also have the ability to read people's fortunes. The common practice was to look into a crystal ball, but Angela has said that this doesn't really work. To read someone's true future, you must cast the knuckle bones of a dragon, which contain true magic. Each bone represents a different symbol, and depending on how the bones are arranged when they fall, the symbols will reveal your future. '''Known witches and wizards: Angela, Tenga es:Seres mágicos Category:Magic Category:Magic users